godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Darmody
'''James Edison "Jimmy" Darmody '''was an Irish-American Atlantic City criminal. Darmody was a bootlegger and a protege of Nucky Thompson, who was his adoptive father; his mother Gillian Darmody was a thirteen year-old prostitute who gave birth to him with 54 year-old Commodore Louis Kaestner. Darmody was eventually convinced by his father to turn against Nucky and was later assassinated at the World War I Memorial. Biography Early Life Darmody was born to Gillian Darmody and Commodore Louis Kaestner in 1898 in Atlantic City, New Jersey. His mother Gillian was a prostitute who was thirteen when she gave birth to Jimmy while Kaestner was a political power broker. He was of mixed German and Irish descent. Unbeknownst to Darmody, his mother displayed inappropriate sexual behavior to Jimmy when he was an infant. His father figure was Sheriff Nucky Thompson, who felt guilty that he had arranged the affair, who set him up for success in his later life. College years Darmody's college tuition was payed for by Nucky and he attended Princeton University, where he met Angela Ianotti, and the two developed a relationship with one another, although Angela was a bisexual and had a Lesbian lover. He later got her pregnant and became an alcoholic during this time, and beat a teacher for abusing his mother. Later that night, the two had sexual intercourse with one another and Darmody dropped out of college the next day, becoming an infantryman in the US Army during World War I and won a medal for bravery in the Battle of St. Mihiel in 1918. He injured his leg from a German grenade blast in the Meusse-Argonne Offensive and walked with a limp ever since. He served with a soldier named Richard Harrow, who lost half of his face in an explosion and wore half of a tin mask to cover his wound up, and Harrow later became his second-in-command. Bootlegging career He continued working for Nucky Thompson and was a key figure in the murder of the D'Alessio Brothers, killing Lucien D'Alessio and Leo D'Alessio, on the orders of Thompson. However, his father later convinced him to stop working with Nucky and to work alone, and founded his own gang with Harrow. Darmody made alliances with Al Capone, Lucky Luciano, and Meyer Lansky, but they convinced him to attempt to kill Nucky, a decision which he reluctantly made. He attempted to shoot him but failed, and wondered if his betrayal was the right choice. Soon, Jimmy made an alliance with Manny Horvitz, a Philadelphia bootlegger, and bought lots of whiskey from him. However, Nucky bombed his warehouse and all of the beer was destroyed, and Darmody owed Manny $5,000. Nucky soon resigned as Treasurer of Atlantic City as a feign and Darmody became Treasurer briefly, but Nucky got Chalky White to convince black workers to go on strike, crippling the tourist industry and making Darmody's empire fall. He attempted to repay his debt to Horvitz by asking Horvitz's rival Waxey Gordon to kill him, but his hitman Alfred Gordetsky was killed in the failed attempt. Horvitz then headed to his home, expecting to find Jimmy, but instead found his wife and her Lesbian lover and shot them both. Soon, he tried to reconcile with Nucky by helping him defeat an election fraud case, shooting Alderman Jim Neary, a witness for the prosecution. He also killed his father, and a short while later, Jimmy was called by Nucky, who said that he had kidnapped Manny. Death Darmody rightly suspected that he was going to be murdered and walked to the World War I Memorial, where Nucky and Darmody were to meet. Jimmy tried to calm Nucky down about the fact that he tried to kill him, trying to give justification, but Nucky gave no attention to his sympathy. Nucky shot him twice in the head: once in the forehead and once under the left eye. Legacy He was not declared legally dead as his mother signed bills with his name on them sixteen months after his murder. Both Gillian and Nucky knew that they had failed Jimmy in some ways and Nucky gave a half-hearted apology for his death. Richard Harrow, his friend, headed to a hotel where Waxey Gordon was staying and shot him in the head with a shotgun as revenge for Angela Darmody. Category:Nucky's Gang Category:Gangsters Category:Americans Category:Killed Category:Darmody